In the art of thin film coating, it has been known that one can use different types of depositions in the coating of a substrate as for example, a sputter deposit followed by a chemical vapor deposit. Such a procedure however, has required a break in the vacuum and the transfer of the substrate from a sputtering chamber to a chemical vapor deposition chamber. This transfer time has increased the cost of the deposition and introduced the possibility of atmospheric contamination.